


beginnings

by monkeyingaround



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyingaround/pseuds/monkeyingaround
Summary: Tobio's not used to having to deal with saying embarrassing shit, mostly because he's never had to say embarrassing shit before.It's just like Hinata to come along and fuck that up for him, too.





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after Episode 10, maybe a couple of days later. I've always thought it was funny how flustered Kageyama and Noya got after the Neighborhood Association guys called them out on the embarrassing declarations (of love) they made during the match; so here's 600 words of internal monologue as Kageyama, well, suffers.

_As long as I'm here, you're invincible._

What a dumb thing to say. What a _dumb fucking thing to say,_ and honestly speaking, when Tobio's teachers say he's an idiot they're absolutely right. He _is_ an idiot, a first rank class A idiot who constantly oscillates between not being able to get the right words out and not being able to _shut the fuck up_ , there is no in between.

_Seriously_ , who fucking says that? _As long as I'm here, you're invincible?_ He hasn't gotten to Nationals _once_ \-- he ain't _shit_. Why the hell does he have to go and be so goddamn cocky? They lost the stupid match, too-- shit. Shit. Tobio's so full of shit.

And why the hell did he have to go say something like that to _Hinata_ , of all people? Clumsy, angry, annoying Hinata Shouyou? The dude who's been getting on his nerves since-- since that one stupid time they played each other? He'd been so convinced that Hinata was utter shit until, like, a week ago. And now here he is, spouting out fucking-- declarations of unconditional support and trust and-- what the _fuck_? What is even going on?

It has to be Hinata's fault. Hinata's been screwing with Tobio's head ever since he jumped and Tobio-- Tobio has no idea what to make of him, Tobio has no idea why Hinata makes him feel like he can take on the entire goddamn world or something-- why it feels like something _snapped_ into place when Hinata closed his fucking eyes (Tobio's still quite... _gwaaaaahh_ about it)-- why he feels so pissed when he sees Hinata doubting himself, because he's not amazing but he's _good_ , he's _great_ , and Tobio will make him amazing, and Tobio will make him see that he's amazing, and--

Goddammit, there he goes again.

It's just-- the feeling of having a, a _partner_ , or whatever. It's nothing like Tobio's ever known before, and it's weird and exhilarating and confusing, and it puts these thoughts in Tobio's head, this terrible continuous stream of thoughts best left for three in the morning when you can pretend it was just your sleep addled brain talking, thoughts of races and clear skies and red jerseys and _**I want to beat him** _and _**I want to be with him**_ and _ **I hate him**_ and _**I--**_

_**I--** _

Tobio's face _burns_ , just like it did when the guys from the Neighborhood Association (rightfully) called him out on his dumbass dramatic declaration. _Goddammit_. This is all Hinata's fault.

They haven't talked about it. Hinata's probably already forgotten, which is all the better because the quicker he forgets Tobio making an utter fool of himself, the better. Hinata's so goddamn forgetful that he'd probably forget his own position-- why would he remember all the stupid shit Tobio's ever said to him?

(Tobio remembers all the stupid shit _Hinata's_ ever said to him, but that's besides the point.)

But that's a good thing. It's a good thing that they're going to ignore it, because Tobio-- Tobio didn't really mean it anyway. It was just-- something he said in the heat of the moment, thats all, he's never been any good with words, anyway. Who cares if he's never said the word _invincible_ in relation to himself-- or a teammate-- or a partner (not that he had ever had a partner)-- before? He didn't-- he didn't mean it.

 

 

(He meant every word of it. He meant _every_ _word_ of it, but he will not admit this to himself until months and months later, when he is gray and murky, and trying to keep his head above aqua blue waters--

And then Hinata Shouyou smiles at him, bright as the sun, and says, **_As long as I'm here, you're invincible!_**

_Oh_ , Tobio realizes. _Oh_.)

 

 


End file.
